To facilitate communication of data traffic, data traffic can be filtered (e.g., to reduce unwanted signal noise) by transceivers. In some instances, adaptive filters can be employed to facilitate adaptively filtering data traffic (e.g., to facilitate more accurately filtering out unwanted signal noise while enabling desirable presentation or communication of the desired signal).
Conventionally, with multiple digital filters having to be converged in a transceiver system, for proper link operation, each of the digital filters is effectively converged individually. Since the inputs (e.g., data being inputted) to the digital filters are correlated, these correlations can result in the individual filter adaptations being undesirably slow and inefficient. This can result in an undesirable (e.g., sub-optimal) filter convergence performance and can lead to the system having an undesirably long startup time, an undesirably slow reaction time, and undesirable performance issues.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current systems associated with transceivers and is not intended to be exhaustive.